Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fences, fence panels, modular components for forming fence panels, and related methods of forming fence panels.
Description of the Related Art
Fences are available in a variety of designs. In some cases, a fence can include fence posts and fence panels supported by and spanning between adjacent fence posts. Some fence panels are opaque structures, while others include lattice components for aesthetic or functional purposes. Some fence panels can be assembled on-site at an installation location, while others can be pre-fabricated and transported to an installation location. Many currently available fence panels are time consuming and expensive to construct, or are too large to easily transport.